1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relate to a programmable circuit and a semiconductor circuit and electronic system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuses are utilized in electrical systems to halt current flow and mitigate damage of an electrical system if one or more electrical circuits abnormally behave or fail. A conventional electrical fuse using current includes a resistive conductive interconnection line formed of, for example, Si. The interconnection line may be cut in response to an overcurrent, thereby effectively halting current flow therethrough. However, the overcurrent may still adversely affect electrical devices connected near the electrical fuse.